


Common Law Commentfics

by mithrel



Series: Commentfics [7]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Blanket Permission, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Common Law commentfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Wes, kidfic.

Wes was about ready to tear his hair out. Dealing with Travis was bad enough, but…

“Dirk!” he bellowed, as his foster-son tracked mud into the apartment _again._ He’d finally moved out of the hotel, at Travis’ urging, and since his trailer was even smaller than the hotel room, they’d rented a two-bedroom apartment.

“What?” Dirk asked, tossing his baseball in the air and catching it.

“What have I told you about tracking dirt into the house?!”

“Uh…don’t do it?”

Wes nodded. “Clean it up.”

Dirk sighed loudly, but got a rag from the kitchen and started scrubbing up the mud.

Arms came around him from behind. “You _really_ need to lighten up,” Travis said. “He’s a kid.”

“A foster kid,” Wes countered, extricating himself. “One who needs structure, discipline, not your ‘It’s all good’ parenting.”

Travis snorted. “You think I don’t know what a foster kid needs? Oh, by the way, Mrs. Darzi called again. He’s not doing his math homework.”

Wes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Who’s helping him?”

Travis grinned. “I’d think you’d love to help him. Numbers are right up your alley.”

“How come I’m the one helping with homework and going to parent-teacher conferences and you’re the one playing baseball?”

“You wanna play baseball with us, go right ahead. But I’m not helping with his math.”

Wes glared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Wes, one of them is wearing a vest and the other doesn't know it.

After Travis goes down, it’s pure reflex. Wes tackles the guy, sending his gun flying, and starts rabbit-punching him. It’s only after his nose is bleeding that Wes rolls him over and gets the cuffs on him.

He turns slowly from the sniveling suspect, to see Travis sitting up, wincing. “Ow.”


End file.
